


Sick Day

by paint_pigment



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, i will build this ship and then go down with it, rarepair galore, scotmano, written while in writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_pigment/pseuds/paint_pigment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt, posted here.<br/>Lovino visits Angus after receiving a text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

       8.) “ I’ll be right over.”  


  
**_[12:05 am] 1 new message from: Angus Corned Beef_**

Lovino eyed the screen of his phone, squinting as the light seemed so bright in the dark room. “Jesus Christ, what does this bastard what now?” He growled, he was usually fond of the Scotsman, given that man was his own boyfriend. But texting him at _twelve in the morning_ was not really something Lovino liked. Not from his boyfriend, not from anybody else.  
  
But god, did he love the man, so he opened up the text struggled to read it.  
  
_Heey, Lov, u up?  
  
_ “ Am I up--? What the—urgh…” Lovino grumbled and slammed his phone on the wooden beside table, what’s the matter with him? He told him he was busy tomorrow so Angus should’ve known he was asleep by now! Waking him up just so he could strike conversation in the middle of the night, and Angus usually texted properly and left those weird smiley faces with noses on them ( :-) ) was this guy texting him while he was drunk? He was going to give him an earful about this later. And then his ringtone goes off again another text.  
  
_Can’t go 2 movies tomor row night. rlly sicvk._  
 

Lovino’s mood takes a 180 turn when read that one. He went from grumpy to worried in a snap. He stood up from his bed and rushed to his door. Clad in boxers, a big shirt, He threw on a big coat and rushed to Angus’ apartment. He slipped on shoes that by any means did not match his coat ( he was greatly disgusted by this but Angus was top priority. As he went to his car he sent him a quick text.  
  
_I’ll be right over._  
  
He didn’t want to barge in unannounced, the Scotsman was sick but he could still knock him out if he had thought of the Italian as some sort of intruder.   
  
_door unliocke d 4 u  
  
_ With texts like these Angus was definitely sick. Lovino started the engine as soon as he got the text from Angus and drove to his apartment, unleashing his inner Italian speed demon along the way. Honestly, he was glad the police didn’t catch him or something. He surely drove over the speed limit.   
  
Lovino trudged up Angus’ doorstep, freezing even though he spent only a few moments outside. He opened the door and locked it behind him as he looked around the familiar space. He frowned as saw him sprawled on the bed, sweating and struggling to sleep. Lovino walked up slowly and placed a hand on his forehead, “ Tsk, You’re hot.” Lovino said as Angus opened his eyes, giving him a small wink. “ Aww thanks babe.” Lovino felt his eyebrow twitch as he slapped the back of his hand lightly on Angus’ head. “Not that kind of hot dumbass,” He hissed and looked at him.  
“Have you eaten?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Medicine?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Sleep?”  
“Not really.” Angus groaned and patted the spot on his bed. “ I need my lil boyfriend so I can rest easy.” He chuckled.  “ Im not sleeping next to you, what if you get me sick?” Lovino frowned, but he still sat beside Angus. “ Youch, you don’t want me to get well just so you can stay healthy?” Lovino shook his head and kissed Angus’ warm forehead. “ No, its just if your fever doesn’t go away and I get sick, who’d take care of me?”  
  
“ I would.” Angus murmured. “Nice, two sick people taking care of eachother huh? Go to sleep, I’ll be here until you’re better…stupid.”  
  
A quick exchange of I love you’s and Lovino stayed true to his word, staying awake and watching over Angus.  
  
Even if he got sick the following week. __  
  



End file.
